An arrangement in which a camera is housed in the interior of a door minor of an automobile and the condition of the road surface in the vicinity of a front wheel can be ascertained by taking an image using the camera is known from Patent Document 1 below.
The camera described in Patent Document 1 is one for taking an image of a region that is in a driver's blind spot, and is called a blind spot monitor; other than this, an arrangement in which a lane watch camera for taking an image of a white line, etc. on a road surface or a multi-view camera equipped with a fish eye lens having a large angle of view is housed in the interior of a door minor is known.